Changes
by Infinate
Summary: Harry, Ron,Hermione and dracos life after Hogwarts, with my OC, not the usual blond blue eyes girl. Please Read and review (first story):P
1. The Black Sheep

Title: The Black Sheep  
  
Summary: What if Cho Chang had a distant relation and she was in Harry's year, would their future lives really have changed? A story about the usual HP group and their lives after Hogwarts with an added creation, Nadia Tang.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books are owed by J.K.Rowling. Nadia Tang is my own creation and so is the plot.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is mainly an introduction, if you have any queries, helpful tips, ideas, whatever..or "Constructive criticism" leave a review. Thank You  
  
It had been almost a year since Nadia had turned twenty one, but she still hadn't got use to some of the changes that had come about on that one day. Mainly, the one involving the Daily Prophet, it was true, she did wonder why when she was attending Hogwarts that, the Daily Prophet had not printed a single page about Harry Potter's "third best friend". When they had written so freely about Ron and Hermione, but she had always put it down to her luck and the press' stupidity.  
  
But unfortunately that had not been the case. The truth behind the matter was simple. The Tang family had always liked to keep their private lives, well private. Especially their children's lives, since that is the period in which most low esteem builds up and where slight paranoia settles in. So they did not wish for the "perfectly breeded" youngsters to be broken or severely traumatized by rubbish written by certain idiots, also known as reporters.  
  
So back in the renaissance period when both the printing press and Daily Prophet had been brought out they thought it wise to insure their privacy. They did this the simplest way possible. By putting the founder of the Daily Prophets life in danger and "saving him". (Now every proper witch or wizard knows when someone saves your life you are in debt to them and most wizards/witches conquer these by owing them a single promise, which can only be broken by you saving your savior's life or their children's life, which may I add Mr. Westbrook was not able to achieve this since Tang's were perfectly able to look after themselves). Now his promise was for the Daily Prophet never to write a single word about or implying anything about a Tang, until the age of twenty one, where the Tang should be so powerful, no one would dare write anything about him or her. You can see that the Tang family was quite arrogant and pompous in the way they thought about themselves.  
  
Unfortunately, this was not the case for Nadia, because unlike her predecessors she chose to be the "stain of dishonor" to the Tang family and befriended Harry Potter, the boy who lived by almost killing the Dark Lord. This basically meant she was the black sheep of the family, but she was not only different because of her chose in friends, she had shown from the tender age of three that she had missing a few, very important qualities that all other Tang's obtained. For example, she had always hated the way her family looked down at "mudbloods" and didn't enjoy the luxuries being a Tang held, like fur coats, animal heads as decorations or going to balls in silk dresses wearing diamonds, and rubbing shoulders with other rich, pure blooded families.  
  
So, since Nadia had not used her pure blooded strengths, like pounding fear into the hearts of many, bring fellow colleagues down and spending money to enhance the important ness of being in the presence of a Tang. No one feared her and because of her good nature she never showed how powerful she could be, she had actually beaten Hermione in all her OWLS and NEWTS, but kept it quiet, for she knew how hard Hermione had worked while she had just been larking about with Harry and Ron. It was true, the Tang's obsession with perfect breeding did have its uses, it made Nadia's life a lot easier, as she was simply born with great mind and the strict teaching programme that all Tang's did until the age of ten meant she had learnt everything she'd needed to know academically for the rest of her life. Therefore, by the age of eleven she was as lethal, clever and powerful as most of the professors she was meant to be learning from.  
  
So, from that fateful August the twenty third almost every week an article was written about her, it was as if they were making up for lost time.  
  
And that is where her problem started. Never in her life had she have to read articles about herself, written by complete strangers who seemed to know more about her than, well anyone. At first she thought she could get use to it, since Harry had to take all the propaganda about him since the start of his wizarding life and so did Hermione and Ron when the reporters suddenly realized that they were his best friends, so why should she be any different?  
  
Maybe, because all her life she had been shielded from such harsh realities, so when they finally came she didn't have a clue how to control them. Well that was how Nadia explaining it anyway.  
  
A swooping owl halted Nadia's train of thoughts. It was delivering today's Daily Prophet, like Hermione, Nadia liked to see what people were saying about her, even if most of it was complete rubbish. She placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the owl's leg, lay the newspaper down and stared at the dining table, to see if any new guests or visitors had decided to get up and join her for breakfast at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
The "Black Maison" hadn't changed much, it was still lighted by gas lamps at night, but since Dumbledore had managed to find a way to get electricity through the house the background sound of televisions was now a normal noise and when it was time for celebration the serpent shaped chandeliers showed all their glory. Also the group that were not the age to join the order, made up of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and herself, had peeled off the ancient wall paper that covered the whole house and replaced it with much warmer colours except for pink, which Harry, Ron, Nadia and most of the male and very few of the female members of the orders were very grateful for. Mrs. Black was still glued onto her wall but thanks to the help of Hermione, her and Nadia had gone through every silence spell known to the wizarding world and had finally found one which, thankfully, shut Mrs. Black up. And since the last Black died from Grimmauld Place, Kreacher moved on. Most believed he went to work for Narcissa Malfoy, but no one really cared so much as to properly research his whereabouts. But apart from that and a few new pieces of furniture Grimmauld Place was the same as it had always been.  
  
But as she quickly scanned the room she saw it was still empty. She guessed most of the Order was probably still dwelling at Hogwarts, since it was exam week, or had already gone off to work without breakfast.  
  
Nadia shook her head, members of the Order these days, either miss the most important meal of the day or don't get up until ten o'clock running around shouting I'm late and still miss the most important meal of the day. The end of that thought had been about two of her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She was glad her final best friend was a little better organized, Hermione Granger, the smartest muggle born witch ever, who had chosen a career in teaching, Arithmancy at Hogwarts to be exact. Nadia remembered Hermione telling her about chose, "It'll give me the challenge I've been looking for, I no I'll enjoy it, I mean some of my best memories were at Hogwarts, guys it's perfect and since you three are planning to be Aurors I can get all the facts from Dumbledore and help you whenever you need it" she said with the biggest grin on her face.  
  
This second train of thoughts disappeared as she heard a creak on the stairs. Her heart naturally pumped slightly quicker and her hand instinctively reached for her wand from her pocket. Her logic told her it couldn't be a Death Eater, but as Moody always said "constant vigilance".  
  
Someone lazily walked through the door. He was a black haired, bespectacled young man, with a slight athletic look towards him, his eyes were an emerald green that had a peculiar sparkle to them, his face was thin, but healthy looking, his forehead held a thin lightning shaped scar and lastly his face had the most welcoming smile on it. Her grip on her wand instantly loosened, she knew this man, and she knew he was no Death Eater, it was Harry Potter.  
  
Loved it, hated it, thought it was alright? Tell my, if you think it's worth the time Thanks xxx Infinate. 


	2. Past, Present and Future even thought th...

Title: Past, Present, Future  
  
Summary: What if Cho Chang had a distant  
relation and she was in Harry's year, would  
their future lives really have changed? A  
story about the usual HP group and their  
lives after Hogwarts with an added creation,  
Nadia Tang.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the  
Harry Potter books are owed by J.K.Rowling.  
Nadia Tang is my own creation and so is the  
plot.  
  
Author's Note: This one is a lot longer, I  
hope you like it. If you have any queries,  
helpful tips, ideas, whatever......or  
"Constructive criticism" leave a review.  
Thank You  
  
Nadia gave Harry a gleaming smile and walked towards him, giving him a friendly hug, and charming her toast and butter knife towards her at the same time, so she could butter her toast.  
  
"Morning, Harry, want some toast?' she asked, letting go of her acquaintance and drawing up a chair next to her.  
  
"I'd love some Nad, Thanks," Harry replied as she handed him a plate full. Just as he put the plate onto the table and scanned for the marmite, a descending owl landed on the black marble dining table, stretching its left leg out to Harry. It was delivering Harry's favourite newspaper, "The Phoenix". He, like Nadia placed a Knut into the tawny owls pouch and opened the newspaper to the first page. Nadia knew that when Harry started reading a newspaper no one ever got a conversation out of him until he'd finished. So Nadia went back to her most frequent hobby, thinking to herself.  
  
Her newest topic of thought was how perfect her boyfriend was and how loving and adorable he was too. It was true Jamie was absolutely gorgeous in Nadia's eyes. The way he smiled, showing his straight, pearly teeth that even Mrs. And Mr. Granger wouldn't have any complaints about His hair was in between Ron's and Harry's, being a ferocious brown, that on good days could be tamed as easily as Ron's but on others, was as unruly and messy as Harry's. He was taller than Nadia, but not so tall that it made them look awkward when walking together. His build was slender but slightly athletic and had natural tan that most pale skinned men and women would probably kill for. But none of those things really, for Nadia made him the most attractive guy in the world, it was his eyes and personality. The first time they had met she had completely forgot herself in those whirl pools of green and blue, which was very unusual thing for her to do. Yes, she always had a soft spot for a guy's eyes, but she had never forgotten her name when asked because of them. That was very embarrassing but thankfully he just said he was complimented by it and slightly blushed too, making Nadia feel less left out. If she was going to be honest, yes the first thing she fell in love with, were Jamie's eyes. But the second thing was his fantastic personality and how it was so unpredictable, in a good way. It was amazing how they were alike in so many ways; laid back, there sense of humour, the way of expressing emotions, there likes and dislike. But there were so many differences like the way they felt about their families, their pasts and which worlds they were brought up in, were a few instances. Perhaps that was why they got on so well, having things to relate to but also learnt new things about each other.  
  
Above all she loved the way he kept on surprising her, one day he'd show intellect, the next his spontaneous ness and then his tenderness. For example, just yesterday, Jamie had taken her to "Butterfly Park", she remembered it perfectly. It was a bright, sunny day, the sky had not a single cloud and the background noise of children laughing and splashes from the lake was soothing, couples were strolling under the trees and groups of teenagers lay on the fresh grass talking and relaxing. It was perfect place and day for a picnic by the lake. She imagined it must have been similar to where and when Seurat painted "Bathing at Asneires and La Grande Jatte. (The artist who painted using small dots to create a picture). He had specifically taken her there, to show her the place where he grew up, where his parents had used to take him before they had passed away. The stories he told her, such heart breaking stories, about life before he had lost his parents, how he had to grow up too quickly to look after himself. She had actually spent most of that perfect day comforting Jamie as he silently cried. But she didn't mind, all that mattered was that they were together in the most precious place ever and that she was giving the chance to help the guy she loved to get over his past. However, as the sun was setting, she wiped his last tear away, and the perfect day ended with a perfect kiss. (He had admitted later on as they walked home that she was the first person he had ever really talked about his past to. Nadia had felt, not for the first time, so important to Jamie, and just gave him a massive hug).  
  
As her thoughts ended to that kiss she instantly started to smile, and slightly blushed as she saw Harry staring at her. The memory of the passionate kiss suddenly disappeared as she tried to recompose herself in a normal manner. She glanced at Harry once more to see a very cocky looking guy with an eyebrow raised, creasing his famous scar.  
  
"What you so happy about Miss Tang, it's a Monday morning and we have a whole week of paper work on how we, slightly mucked up the raid at the Elladoras' abode." Asked Harry, trying his best to sound posh and authoritive.  
  
"Slightly? Harry, darling I wouldn't have called it slightly, I would have called it a complete cock up. I mean they still haven't figured out what curse they did to Cynthia Tonks, we only found one dark unlawful object that she claimed she thought was a steak knife, we uncovered a probable Death Eater meeting with out meaning to and I still can't remember was spell I did to Belletrix so I can't finish the report" replied Nadia, trying to copy Harry's accent, pouring herself another glass of mango juice.  
  
"I'm sure you can Nad, you see I'm sure I remember hearing you incant a dark, prohibited spell..." he said, trying to get the truth out of her. He was right; she did put a slightly... illegal curse on Mrs. Lestrange, which she wasn't very willing to put in her Aurors report. The ministry would definitely have suspended her for at least three months for that and she didn't want that. The truth be told, she loved being an Auror and working with Ron and Harry, she wouldn't quit her job for a billion galleons.  
  
"Your not going to write that in your report, are you?" she asked, was a hint of, come on I'm your best friend you wouldn't, in her voice.  
  
"You know I wouldn't Nad, you've covered up for me about a million times." He replied, with a slight grin at the memories. She also smiled, why wouldn't she have covered up for him? Malfoy junior's face was priceless when Harry and Ron, not to mention herself, had all done different spells, which were quite childish, and would have ruined their "the best Aurors reputation". By the end of that fight he looked like green melted cheese with grey eyes, a cherry tomato for a nose, and spaghetti for hair, oh and he was throwing up slugs, snails, frogs, and lovely pink butterflies. They both began to snigger, as a second man walked through the dining room door, yawning.  
  
He was at least six foot, definitely being taller than Harry, however since Hogwarts had grown sideways as well as vertically, meaning that he had lost his ganglyness and was quite tanned, after frequently visiting his brother in Egypt, which gave him a very healthy and toned look about him. He had sparkling turquoise eyes, a longish nose and had a number of freckles that were dotted all around his face. He also had the Weasley trade mark hair, which was as ginger as ever, except now he had discovered the muggle invention of gel, thanks to his father. But unfortunately that morning he must have been so hungry he had hurried down for breakfast, without doing his hair. Nevertheless, it just looked like he had the stylish, just out of bed look. Well, that's how Nadia's logic was clarifying the slightly different appearance of his hair. As he drew up his own chair, Nadia stopped her giggling, about the look of his hair and the memories, and welcomed him with a simple "Morning Ron" and another glowing smile.  
  
"Morning" he replied through a yawn and a stretch, "what you two so happy about, it's a Monday and we got a load of paperwork..."  
  
"I've already gone through the funniness of today and the rest of this week." Interrupted Harry happily, almost as though he was on drugs, "we were just remembering the good old times, in which we need a little rule bending with mainly the Malfoys." Ron's face automatically brightened mid-way through eating a sausage and began to laugh, starting Nadia and Harry off again.  
  
The trio had a pretty good day, considering all the writing they had to do, but the memories of the good times kept there spirits high enough to report the reasons why the raid actually happened and who was involved. By the time they had all finished writing and making sure all their reports matched up, especially the spell that Nadia had "actually" done, it was six o'clock and time for the group to go home and relax.  
  
"I need to visit a friend tonight guys." Explained Nadia as Harry and Ron queried each other about what to do that evening. Harry's face immediately faced Nadia's and he piercing emerald green eyes bore holes into hers, almost questioning Nadia's statement. "She's ill so I said I'd give her some company" Nadia continued, lying easily without blushing or stuttering, staring directly at Harry, trying not to blink or show discomfort.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you back at the house before eight though, won't we?" asked Ron in a fatherly tone, trying to lighten the tension that was rising from such a simple sentence. Now two pairs of eyes were looking at her inquisitively, Ron's almost pleading for an answer that Harry would be happy with.  
  
"Yes, look I'll be back before eight and I'll apparate just for safety" she said exasperated. She hugged both her friends before apparating to back alley of "The Flamingo Cocktail Bar".  
  
"Perfect" she whispered, walking through the dark alley, stepping over garbage that had been ripped open by hungry stray cats, making her way towards the front entrance to the bar to meet her prince charming. He was standing behind the bar, serving someone, by the look of it, a gin and tonic. As he placed a lime wedge on to the glass, he must have noticed a black haired girl, wearing black baggy jeans and a white strapy top with a summer tan; she was wearing the smallest amount of eyeliner and brown eye shadow, she unusually had a few freckles around her nose and on her cheeks, but he thought this made her look even more beautiful. Her dark brown eyes showed that she was oriental and as she walked towards the bar he gave her a heart warming smile.  
  
"What can I get you?" Jamie asked; play acting, as though he didn't recognise her.  
  
"A simple Screwdriver please." Replied Nadia, smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She spent more than two hours at the "Flamingo Cocktail Bar" talking to Jamie and drinking his perfectly made cocktails before she had to leave. She kissed Jamie simply on the lips and said, "I've got to go, Harry and Ron will start getting worried." He nodded sadly, showing that he understood and simply replied, "I'll phone you." As she left she heard him ask someone, "Can I see your ID please?"  
  
Nadia retraced her route to the back alley, and apparated outside of Grimmauld Place, looking around to make sure no random people had seen him. The houses around number twelve still had dirty walls and grimy, broken windows, and she was sure that her neighbours probably wouldn't have remembered seeing her since they were all usually drunk twenty four seven. She walked up the worn stone steps, tapped the black, shabby door with her wand and entered. Nadia saw Harry's and Ron's silhouette through the sitting room door. She was late, only twenty minutes, but knowing her two older brothers they would be over dramatic. So, she had made up a cunning plan, she'd walk to the kitchen silently and conjure up some food, take it to Harry and Ron, saying she had cooked it as a surprise, and that she had actually been back at the house way before eight.  
  
She started to carry out her scheme; she walked slowly, like a cat through the hall way, where a scarlet red rug lay. But whilst she moved towards the kitchen she heard squeaks echo through the manor. She looked down and clenched her teeth, the rug had ended and polished black marble fell in its place.  
  
"Fuck," she swore quietly, while looking at the silhouette heads, which had turned to her general direction. Her whole body sank as her mind told her to face her fate, forcing her body to move to the sitting room. As she sauntered through the door, the first thing she noticed was Hermione's head in the fireplace. 


	3. The Truth Teller

Title: The Truth Teller  
  
Summary: What if Cho Chang had a distant  
  
relation and she was in Harry's year, would  
  
their future lives really have changed? A  
  
story about the usual HP group and their  
  
lives after Hogwarts with an added creation,  
  
Nadia Tang.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the  
  
Harry Potter books are owed by J.K.Rowling.  
  
Nadia Tang is my own creation and so is the  
  
plot.  
  
Author's Note: I've decided to put another  
  
a/n at the bottom of each chapter as well.....  
  
so yeah, I know that's so interesting... If  
  
you have any queries, helpful tips, ideas,  
  
whatever......or "Constructive criticism" leave a  
  
review. Thank You  
  
Thanks for the reviews, Jaded, Harry is  
  
the sweetest thing and Alteng... who left two reviews Whoo!!! Yeh I no Chang might not be an oriental name but hey :P she is in this story and ill try and make Belletrix more off center!!! You guys have helped with my  
  
confidence in writing and made me understand  
  
what to include in new chapters!! :) Thank you!!!!  
  
After quickly realizing that it was perfectly normal and capable for a person's head to float in mid-air, while also in a fire, Nadia simply asked, "Hi Mione, fancy seeing your head here, what's up?" In a casual and cheerful way, trying desperately to ignore the murderous stares Harry was giving her and the not so murderous looks Ron was giving her.  
  
"Nad, they know, it was in the Daily Prophet, didn't you read it?" Hermione replied nervously, glancing from Harry to Ron and back to Nadia, every few seconds. Nadia just gave a look of complete bewilderment. She had gathered by them, Hermione had meant Harry and Ron, but the Daily Prophet? They never read that newspaper, especially since the whole Harry is a liar era, they had even made a pact to it.  
  
"Daily Prophet?" Nadia asked, "Since when do you two read the Daily Prophet?" An inquisitive smile had begun to creep up onto her face.  
  
"I saw it on the dining table and was going to throw it in the bin before I noticed a picture of you and... someone." Answered Ron, with his eyes firmly targeted on to the floor. She was sure she could see Ron blushing. Her eyebrows now narrowed, knitting together, she had stopped being curious and now just wanted to know what this was about. Not THAT must made Ron blush, unless it had something to do with, love. Before she had time to think upon the matter further a newspaper had been conjured to land into her hand, which it did.  
  
Her hand grabbed the newspaper and slowly unfolded it, her eyes then focused onto the front page, a massive, moving picture of her and Jamie stared back at her. From the look of it, it must have been taken yesterday, at the Butterfly, as the sun was setting. She continued to watch herself and Jamie as they began to kiss. She gave a feeble smile towards the picture and began to read the article.  
  
NADIA TANG; UNIQUE OR WEIRD?  
  
The Famous Nadia Tang, best friend to the two most  
  
eligible bachelors Harry Potter, the boy who lived and  
  
Ron Weasley World's Chess Champion, has seemed to have  
  
shown a slightly different taste in men. Our sources  
  
have told us that Miss Tang has been meeting up with a  
  
certain Mr. Jamie Betic, 22 from central London. Now I  
  
doubt any of you would have heard of him, since he is a  
  
simple muggle who works at "Flamingo Cocktail Bar". It  
  
seems that she has been keeping this sweet heart secret  
  
from the wizarding public, since they have never once  
  
gone out to a wizarding area together. Miss Tang has  
  
always been slightly different to most girls, for one  
  
she has never chased either Harry Potter or Ron Weasley,  
  
when most girls in her year and school did whether they  
  
were close to them or not, she has also, allegedly never  
  
gone out with the girls and has always preferred the  
  
company of men. We carry on asking why she would chose  
  
such a guy, when she has many factors which would give  
  
her a very fine chance with many wizards, maybe even  
  
eligible bachelor number three, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps  
  
it was the well she had been brought up or...  
  
The article continued to another page, but Nadia couldn't be bothered to read it all. She gave a little chuckle and looked back at Ron.  
  
"Your not that worried that I'd go for Draco Malfoy, are you Ron? Cause you know that I'm not going for blondes at the moment." She ended, jokingly, trying to break the tension with a, not so funny joke. But it did have an effect of Ron, because he raised his head and gave her a fainthearted smile and replied "Good, that was worrying me for a second." This meant whatever had been amiss before was mended as far as Ron was concerned.  
  
Nadia's eyes drifted towards Harry, since he had been silent through that whole conversation, he must have thought this, a very serious matter. She decided to use a different tactic on him; "Sorry I didn't tell you about Jamie Harry, you too Ron, I just, well" she started, seeing if Harry had moved. "I guess I was embarrassed. You two have always seen me as a strong person and I didn't want to break that belief, and I would have if I told you. But since you've found out, I guess I owe you an explanation." She looked back into the fireplace, at Hermione just desperately to get a hint of motivation, and being the best friend that she was, Hermione gave it to her with a caring smile. " The- The Daily Prophet has been getting me down lately, since they started writing about me, I just didn't like the feeling that everyone knew everything about me, or what they thought was about me, so I went to a bar one night, a muggle one that is, where I knew no one would read the Daily Prophet, and got talking to the barman, we got on really well" she paused again, quickly glancing at Harry and saw that he hadn't moved an inch, but she was sure he was listening, since the room was silent, so he was hearing what she was saying, whether he wanted to or not. "I never thought for a moment that it would go that far and we didn't start going out until after month just being friends. Trust me, it was hell having to lie to you, but I just had a feeling if I told you, You'd go off saying that it wasn't safe, or you'd find him and have "brother to new boyfriend talk", like you did to Neville when Ginny told you about them seeing each other." After that long speech, Nadia gave up, on watching (to Harry) and decided to see Ron's reaction.  
  
His smile had definitely grown, it wasn't a massive grin, but it was enough for Nadia. "Hey, I'm fine with you going out with this Jamie guy," he stated putting his hand on her shoulder "and you were right, I definitely would have gone and had a "brother to boyfriend talk" with him, but now that I know you rather I not, I wont." He finished, with a rather truthful look about him. Nadia appreciated both, Ron not having a problem with Jamie and him not scaring her perfect boyfriend off. But before she could say thank you, she heard Harry's voice.  
  
"We just want to make sure your safe Nads, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you just because I didn't worry about you enough." Everyone turned to face Harry, who was no longer sitting on his moth eaten couch, but was standing, slouched, with his hands in his pockets. He instantly looked away as Nadia looked into his eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry, you worry too much, I don't think you could worry too little even if you were trying to. You and Ron, fret after me and Mione even when you think your not." Responded Nadia, in the most comforting voice she could muster, while walking towards him and Ron. When she had reached her destination she just gave them an enormous, group hug.  
  
"It's Mione and I, and she's right Harry, I'm glad you've sorted it all out and decided...I've got to go, talk to you later, bye." Ended Hermione, with a small pop. Nadia quickly turned around, hoping to see Hermione before she left, but all she saw was the flickering flames.  
  
A/N I know you probably think that was pretty lame, if that's the biggest plot in the story.... It's not believe it or not; this is almost still an intro. 


End file.
